


Now its time to Dream

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angel!Angel, Angel!Gwen, Fairies, Gen, Manip, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little fairy, tired from her duties, curls into herself and sleeps<br/> </p><p>  <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Oct '15 theme: Fairies, Spells, Dark Nights</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/16520.html?thread=1124232#t1124232">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Now its time to Dream

 

**✴  
**

**There's a star in the sky**  
**And it's shining for you**  
**Make a wish tonight**  
**All your dreams can come true.**

**✴**

**✴  
**

**Soft moss a downy pillow makes, and green leaves spread a tent,**   
**Where Faerie fold may rest and sleep until their night is spent.**   
**The bluebird sings a lullaby, the firefly gives a light,**   
**The twinkling stars are candles bright, Sleep, Faeries all, Good Night.**

  
**(- Elizabeth T. Dillingham)**

**✴**

**Author's Note:**

> In case you hadn't noticed, I love LOVE this theme. I want to make so much more. Thank you mods for giving me a heave-ho from my art block.  
> Could be RPF? (is it still RPF for images or does it have a different term?) I really can't decide to say if its Gwen. Then saying its Angel seems a little tacky. Could be either?


End file.
